Win A Date With Katara
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Yep, it's back! Fourth in my "Win A Date" series. Katara is forced to choose one bachelor for herself!
1. The Bachelors

**Okay...this is long overdue, but what the hell. Win A Date is back! Next up...KATARA!**

**Remember: I do not own Avatar.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The Bachelors

Suki and Katara walked to the same auditorium where Aang and Sokka met their match...in a dating game.

"Suki, what's going on?" Katara asked.

Suki shifted uncomfortably. "Well...I tried to talk her out of this, but..."

"Talk who out of what?"

"Toph..."

Katara's eyes widened with realization. "Oh no..."

"...Out of-"

"Oh no!" Katara stormed angrily into the back room where all of the boys were. "TOPH!"

Toph turned calmly to her fast approaching, raging friend. "Yes, Katara?"

"You little bitch! How could you?! You know I'm dating Aang!" Katara shrieked.

"I do know you're dating Aang." Toph nodded.

"Then why are you doing this?" Katara threw her hands up in frustration. Above her was a banner that read "WIN A DATE WITH KATARA!"

"I thought it'd be fun." Toph smirked. Katara simmered. "Oh, come on! You don't expect to be in love with Aang forever, do you? This is to see if Aang is really perfect for you."

"HE IS!" Katara yelled. She groaned loudly. She walked away.

Just then, Aang threw the door open so hard, he knocked someone unconscious, but didn't notice. Seething, he stormed over to Toph. "I am this close" He held his thumb and index finger a half of an inch apart. "THIS CLOSE to taking your earthbending away, Toph!"

"Relax, Twinkle Toes. It's just a game." Toph waved him off.

"But what if she doesn't cho9ose me?!" Aang blurted out.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "What if she doesn't? Then move on and get over it."

Aang looked like he was about to say something, then changed his mind. Instead, he glar3ed at Toph. "I hate you."

"Hmmm." Toph walked off.

Zuko walked towards the auditorium. He'd heard that Toph was hosting a matchmaking game for Katara. He knew she would not be happy with that arrangement. He owed her for making her come on his show, so why not pay hr back by being on hers?

Zuko was glad Mai was in the Fire Nation with her parents. She wasn't going to be there for the show, but he'd explain things later...like at her funeral eighty years from now. Zuko snuck into the room as Toph announced it was time for Katara to pick her guys.

"Did it when you fell from heaven?" A boy from the Earth Kingdom asked. "Because you're an angel."

"No. Next." Katara said, bored already.

Haru was next. "Good thing you can bend water to cool you off, 'cause you are hot!"

"Thanks...next."

Aang was next. "Uhhhh...hey, Katara. Um...you're the most special, beautiful, and nicest girl in the world." He smiled.

Katara smiled back. "Thanks, Aang."

Hahn came up to her. "Next!" Katara said before he said anything.

"But-"

"You only wanna date me 'cause I'm the Southern Water Tribe chief's daughter." Katara stated. "See ya." She pointed to the door.

Hahn sighed and walked to the door. Zuko came up.

"Hey, aren't you with Mai?" Asked Katara and five other guys.

Zuko sighed. "Yeah, but...it's not really working out." He leaned closer to Katara "I'm paying you back for how you were on my matchmaking show."

"Oh." Katara nodded. "Okay! Next!"

A few more guys gave it a try, then Toph walked in front of everybody. "All right! Now Katara will choose her bachelors!"

"I choose..." Katara looked around. "Aang, Zuko, and Haru!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**INTRIGUE! XD Please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Round One

1"Welcome to Win A Date With Katara!" Toph announced. The audience cheered. "I am your host Toph Bei Fong. Introducing our bachelorette: she's pretty, she's tough, she's a waterbender! Here's Katara of the Water Tribe!" The audience cheered as Katara smiled and walked to her seat. Toph continued. "Introducing our bachelors: he's a lean, mean, fighting machine; ruler of his own country, and a big dork!"

"Hey!" Zuko yelled.

"It's a hard truth, Zuko. Live with it!" Toph yelled back. "Here's Fire Lord Zuko!"

"WHAT?!" Mai screeched. She glared at Zuko and brandished her knives.

Zuko looked nervous. His eyes widened. "Aw, crap!" He ducked as Mai threw a few knives at him.

"Next up is Avatar Aang! He's a proud pacifist an the last of his kind!" Toph gestured to Aang as he walked to his seat. "Last, but not least, he's an earthbender who loves earthbending, making stuff, and looking at himself in the mirror! Here's Haru of the Earth Kingdom!"

Everyone cheered as Haru took his seat grinning widely and looking around.

Toph pulled out a stack of index cards. "Now...I have a stack of trivia questions about Katara. Whoever gets the question right, gets a point!"

"How did you write the questions down? You can't see!" Sokka called from the audience.

Toph scowled at Sokka. "Your girlfriend wrote the questions down, you big idiot!"

"Oh...heh...that makes sense..."

"All right! Let's get this party started!" Toph handed Katara the index crds.

Katara cleared her throat. "Bachelors...how old am I?"

"Fourteen."

"Fifteen."

"Sixteen?"

"Aang got it!" Katara exclaimed. She breathed a sigh of relief. The audience cheered and she read the next question. "Bachelors...when is my birthday?"

"Uh...the day of the Winter Solstice?" Zuko shrugged.

"Three weeks before the Spring Equinox!" aAang exclaimed.

"I always thought it was in the summer." Haru said.,

"Aang got it!" Katara said again.

Mai sighed with relief as the audience cheered. Zuko was losing...she hoped.

Katara continued. "Bachelors...how old was I when I learned waterbending?"

"Eight? I dunno."

"Fourteen."

"Five?"

"Aang got it!" Katara cheered. The audience cheered again. Aang smiled. He was winning! "Bachelors...what is the name of my mothers' killer- DAMMIT, TOPH!"

"Hey, I ain't the one who made the questions. Suki is!" Toph raised her hands in surrender.

Katara glared at Suki. "_Et tu_, former friend?"

"Sorry! I was running out of ideas!" Suki called out.

"ANYWAY...answer the question, guys." Toph said.

"Yon Rha."

"Um...well...you never told me the name of your mom's killer...." Aang answered honestly and thought up ways to kill both Suki and Toph slowly and painfully. Then he felt guilty for having such thoughts.

"I...dunno." Haru answered.

Katara sighed heavily. "Bachelor number one." She folded her arms and scowled at Toph.

The audience cheered, and Mai glared at Katara. She slowly brandished a knife, but Sokka and Ty Lee held her back.

"Anyway...bachelors..." Katara continued. "What is my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Purple!"

"Pink?"

"Aang got it!" Katara sighed as the audience cheered. "Next question. Bachelors...what is my favorite food?"

"Meat."

"Stewed sea prunes."

"Fish?"

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed.

"What?" Aang shrugged.

"...You got it right." Katara answered.

"Oh...heh..." Aang blushed.

"Bachelors...what is my biggest personality trait?"

Zuko almost said 'bitchy', but stopped himself. "Motherly?"

"Kindness."

"Um...strong?"

Katara's eye twitched. "Bachelor number two."

"Aweome!" Aang pumped his fists.

"Bachelors...what is another waterbending skill I learned besides freezing?" Katara glared daggers at Toph and gave her the "you're dead" motion.

Zuko winced. "People bending? At least that's what it looked like."

"Bloodbending." Aang answered.

"Um...I dunno."

"Aang got it." Katara answered. She sighed. "Bachelors...true or false: I have never been on a real date."

"True."

"True!"

"False?"

"Both bachelors numbers one and two got it." Katara replied.

"Wow! Aang is in the lead!" Toph smiled. "Maybe this was a dumb idea after all."

"Really?" Aang asked, his face lighting up.

"No." Toph said bluntly. ""Is that all the questions, Ksatara?"

"No, there's one more." Katara replied. "Bachelors...how many times have I been kissed?"

"Once?"

"Three times!"

"Five?"

"Bachelor number two!"

"All right! That ends round one with Aang in the lead!" Toph exclaimed. "Haru, since you didn't get a single point I'm dropping you out of the game show."

"What?!" Haru exclaimed. "That's not fair!:"

"Who is the host here?" Toph asked.,

Haru sighed. "You."

"Thank you." Toph replied. "See ya!" Toph earthbended Haru off the stage.

Haru screamed and landed on his face. He got up slowly and touched his face. "My face! How's my face? Is it ruined?"

Some people either groaned, rolled their eyes, shook their heads, laughed, or smacked their foreheads at Haru. Ty Lee smiled and skipped over to him.

"I think your face looks cute." Ty Lee flirted.

"Thanks." Haru smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Read and review, please!**


	3. An Unexpected Twist

**-cough- Ok...so...looks like the version of WordPerfect that I have can not upload on anymore for some reason. So...does anyone know where I can buy a newer version of WordPerfect and how much it costs? Thanks!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During the intermission, Zuko looked around for Mai. He turned a corner and saw a show of Mi brandishing a knife. Zuko gasped in panic. Mai appeared brandishing more knives and looking pissed.

"Wait!" Zuko raised his hands in surrender. Mai piunned Zuko against the wall with her knives. "I can explain!"

"Fine. Explain." Mai said icily. "But it better be more than one sentence!"

Zuko took a deep breath. "Okay...remember how I asked Katara to be in the game show wghen Iroh was setting me up?"

"Yes."

"Well, I owed her a favor, and now I'm returning it!" Zuko smiled. "And...uh...I love you and would never delibarately hurt you."

Mai softened and sighed. "You hold no...attraction to Katara?"

"God, no." Zuko replied. "She's the farthest from my type as she could possibly get without being a guy."

Mai smiled and walked over to Zuko. She took out the knives and kissed Zuko on the lips. "I love you, too."

XX

Toph stood around the corner out of eyesight of Mai and Zuko. She frowned and clenched her fists.

_'So...Zuko pretended to be interested...he is so gonna regret messing with me...'_ Toph thought. She ran off.

X

"Welcome back to Win A Date With Katara!" Toph announced. The audience cheered. "Now...in this round, Katara will read off situations, and the bachelors have to say how they would respond to those situations. Whoever Katara's satisfied with, gets a point!"

Katara sighed. "Bachelors...what would you give me for my birthday?"

Zuko shrugged. "I don;'t know...a coupon for your favorite restaurant?"

"Flowers, cake, and maybe a nice necklace." Aang answered.

"Bachelor number two!" Katara announced. She continued. "Bachelors, what would you do if it was my birthday, and you forgot?"

"I'd...probably...have my servants make you a cake, and buy you flowers? I dunno..." Zuko replied.

"Same as above. I'd buy you cake, flowers, and a nice necklace." Aang smiled.

"But would you tell me that you forgot?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'd be too embarrassed." Zuko shrugged,.

"Yes, and I'd apologize over and over until you froze me to a wall." Aang smirked.

Katara smiled. "I like Bachelor number two's answer best."

The audience cheered, and Zuko, Mai, Aang, and Katara all shared a sigh of relief.

"Bachelors...what would you do if you saw me being- DAMMIT, TOIPH! I AM GOINFG TO KILL YOU!" Katara jumped up and gave Toph a murderous glare.

"What? It's an important question!" Toph raised her hands in surrender.

"But what are the chances of me getting you-know-what?" Katara asked.

Toph shrugged. Katara groaned. :"I'm moving on to the next question!"

"But then there won't be ten questions!"

"Tough!" Katara glared at Toph. She cleared her throat. "Bachelors...what would you do if you saw me kissing another guy?"

"Burn the other guy to a crisp and demand an explanation." Zuko replied.

"Wait until you're finished, then ask for an explanation." Aang replied.

Katara thought for a minute. "Bachelor number two."

The audience cheered again. Toph gorraned inwardely. Aang hd three points already.

"Bachelors...uh-oh! I'm being held hostage by Azula! You must step down as the Avatar/Fire Lord as she takes over the world, or I will die a slow and painful death right in front of you. What would you do?" Katara asked. She and Sokka waited eagerly for Aang's and Zuko's answers.

Zuko sighed, closed his eyes, shook his head, and cleared his throat. "Well...as much as I love you as a sister...I can't let Azula take over the world and control me like that. Hell knows she's done it multiple times before. So...you're kind of...expendable. I'd stand firm and let you die, but I'd also kill Azula more slowly and more painfully for making me decide that."

Sokka and Aang glared at Zuko. Katara smiled to herself. Aang stood up.

"So you would let her die? No matter how much she means to you?" He asked Zuko appalled.

"What, you wouldn't do the same thing?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no, I wouldn't!" Aang exclaimed. "I'd surrender, because she's more important to me than anything! She's my life!"

Zuko looked shock. "You're telling me that you'd choose one person over the whole world? That's kind of shallow."

"Oh, come on! I bet Sokka would do the same damn thing!" Aang crie4d. "He fucking wasted our time during the eclipse because he found out Azula had Suki!"

"Hey, I regretted that!" Sokka yelled at Aang.

"But would you do the same thing I would do?" Aang asked Sokka. "Choose Suki over the rest of the world?"

"Pfft. No." Sokka lied.

"Liar!" Toph pointed to Sokka.

Sokka groaned and slapped his forehead. "At least I'm not that important as Zuko or Aang, though!?"

"Still, that's technically treason." Zuko pointed out.

"OKAY!" Katara threw her arms up. "I really want to get this over with, so...I like Bachelor number one's answer best."

"Okay, Zuko gets a point." Toph said.

Aang gaped at Katara. "What? Why?"

Because there is nothing more important than keeping the peace in this world." Katara replied. "Your...love for me is starting to lko0ok a bit unhealthy."

"True." Sokka called out.

"Shut up, Sokka!" Aang jumped up and firebended at Sokka. Sokka yelped and ducked out of the way.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "Okay, next question..."

"Forget it!" Aang glared at Katara. "If you think I'm way to unhealthy with our relationship, then I don't want a relationship with you at all!"

The audience gasped. Katara gaped at Aang. "You don't mean that."

Aang glared at Katara and walked off. Katara burst into tears and ran off in the opposite direction.

Toph was shocked. "Um...okay! Looks like Zuko wins by default!" The audience cheered.

Zuko stared at Toph and followed her offstage. "That was a really bitchy thing to do, Toph. You broke Katara and Aang up."

Toph sighed. "I know I did...I know. I was trying to get back at you for lying about your reason for signing up for this syhow."

"But instead, you ended up hurting your friends, who have been there for you through it all." Zuko finished.

Toph groaned. "Don't try to make me feel worse..."

"I'm just saying...this will come back to bite you in the ass someday." Zuko stated.

XXX

Toph walked into her room and yawned. The door slammed shut. Toph turned around to see Aang.

"You and me- we're gonna spend a little time together." Aang glared at Toph. He went into the Avatar State and rushed to her before she could do anything. Toph gasped aas Aang forced her on the bed. Aang placed one hand on Toph's forehead and the other on Toph's chest. "Say good-bye to your earthbending, Toph!"

Toph's eyes widened. "Wait.,..NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it." Aang took her earthbending away and left her laying unconscious on her bed.


End file.
